


如何驯养一只猫

by pikapika0306



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika0306/pseuds/pikapika0306





	如何驯养一只猫

是酒店式公寓，走廊很长，夜很深了，四下都没有声音，门虚掩着。你伸手推开前其实犹豫了一下——直到你听到屋里机械震动的声音。  
你甚至不记得自己是怎么推开的门，这时候还会用手就简直是奇迹，你只记得屋里跪在地毯上的人循着声音抬起头来，原本专注于屁股里疯狂震着的玩具，看见你时有那么一刻惊讶，接着发出一声相当刻意的甜腻呻吟。  
猫独处时是不会叫的，只有要讨好人类才会腻着嗓子喵喵叫，像彩灯底下卖屁股的女人。  
他翘着屁股爬过来，被玩具弄得晃着屁股，沉下腰去用龟头蹭着地毯细密的毛绒。土耳其的羊毛，编织和染色都是上乘，几乎是艺术品，却被他用来当作了自慰的玩具。小猫敏感得不得了，又是前后夹击，越是脱力越往下趴，反倒被毛绒蹭得更厉害，没爬到你面前倒先趴在地毯上射得可怜，连高潮也要望着你，眼神都散了，绿眼睛里全是泪水，叫得倒是又浪又精神，今夜刚刚尝到甜头，急切地想要更多。  
“骚货。”你走了两步过去，用鞋尖轻轻地踢他屁股，没用多大力，倒是精确地踢在形状可怖的假阳具根部，又把它往里顶进几寸。他趴在地毯上叫了一声，前面又射出一点，还在不应期就迫不及待地在地毯上磨着，是个贪吃的漂亮家伙。  
屋里满是精液味道，他显然不止射了一次，一个柜子打开来，你望了一眼，里边花花绿绿，粗粗扫一眼就知道都是玩具。你把射到迷糊的人晾在一边，在柜子里翻一阵，找出细长笔直的一段金属，示意他烫到沙发上去，自己掰开双腿等着你。被尿道棒插进去时他动也不敢动，乖得不像只小野猫，任凭你捏着他湿漉漉的龟头转动那根细长的金属，前端擦过腺体的时候他惊叫一声，很丢脸地硬起来，腺体也跟着肿胀，让插入平白困难许多。“你天生就该是个婊子，Ben，”你用指尖去划他的铃口，那里被堵得结实，流不出液体作润滑，单是皮肤摩擦的刺激都被放大，“红灯区站街的都没有你硬得快。”  
他用那双没什么威慑力的眼睛瞪你，眼神带着小钩子，挠在人心上，张了下嘴想要反驳，可是金属棒用力顶了下，挤过腺体的部分，一直到进无可进的位置，让他双腿猛地颤了一下，迎来一个干性高潮。现在他是个包装好的礼物了，前后的口都被封装得严实，细棒全插进去，只剩一个小铃铛缀在顶端，随着无意识的颤抖叮叮地响。你看得笑起来，俯下身在他顶端吸了一口，又用舌尖绕着金属与肉茎的连接处转着舔了一圈。他连胸口都泛上红色，大张着双腿，受不住似的挺腰，反倒把自己往你嘴里送。他一向是这样，在情事上急得过分，之前有几次在你面前自慰给你看，还没等到你碰他，自己倒把自己玩得脱力，只有叫的力气，等着你去操他。  
屋里沙发很小，也是单人的尺寸，无论怎么看容不下两个成年人做，更别说你在他身上一向收不住手。他叫了两声，见你没有下一步动作，自己爬起来翻了个身，整个人依着沙发的弧度趴成一个u型，小腹挨在扶手上，两瓣浑圆的屁股翘得很高，自己还知道分着腿，被自己玩得熟烂的小洞不知羞耻地露出来。你把里边还在嗡嗡响着的假阴茎抽出来，他还要翘着屁股去追，被你按了回去。“健身都在练哪儿？都练到屁股上，要给我生孩子？”  
他脸还埋在海绵垫里，声音闷闷地传来：“还练胸了……”说着拉过你的手，牵着去摸自己的乳头。胸肌饱满得很，不用力的时候其实比想象中软弹。你总觉得他练得过分了，乳肉大得即便是套着外套也很明显，前一天玩得稍微过火，两个乳珠就胀鼓鼓地硬上一天，把上衣顶起两个小尖。“练成这样专门给别人看？被玩过第二天还要去健身房，衣服穿得比平时还紧，想让那些教练排着队上你？”你不知道哪里冒出点火来，满手捏了他的乳肉揉着，反倒不照顾他最敏感的乳头。他听了这话反倒更硬，难耐地晃着腰，那点细碎铃声响起来时整个人都绷紧了，知道自己哪怕一点动作都会被铃声如实地反映出来。  
“他们让我练的呀——”你眼看着那头金发晃了晃。他们，你当然知道是谁：经纪人、导演、他那些漂亮朋友……美人身边总有不少人围着，他也会对他们翘起屁股吗？  
你换了个开口很大的肛塞按进去，他动了下，没说什么，直到你端起水壶对准了那个被人为撑大的小口。温热水流涌进去的瞬间他几乎崩溃，叫了一声，轻轻去踢你。动作间体内的水流晃了一下，他立刻安静下来。  
“去浴室，让我看着排出来，路上不许洒出来。”你站在他背后，撤了两步，看他颇费力地爬下沙发，屁股翘得很高，小心翼翼地膝行到浴室门口。实在是吃力，过量的液体涨得他腿根都在抖，小铃铛沙沙响，反倒激得他排泄欲望更强，想射的成分倒是更多些。  
其实排不出什么，他自己先前就洗得很干净，被灌了几次，排出来的都是清水混着润滑。他跪在浴缸里，原本紧致的小口被金属硬生生撑开，露着里面嫣红的肠肉，还要自己大张着腿用阴茎去蹭瓷面，毫不躲闪地冲你发浪，要你往里边倒点别的。你把一个跳蛋绑到他前边，开到最大就把他晾在一边，自己去翻他那个藏玩具的柜子。看清你拿了什么回来时他明显兴奋起来，后面馋得溢出一点水，银亮亮地顺着会阴往下流。“这么馋？说说小嘴想要喝什么？”他看那个小瓶子看得眼睛发直，自己咬开瓶盖伸着舌尖去吸。很浓烈的香精味道，深红色的半透明黏液，甜得很，他喝了两小口，没咽下去，裹在舌尖上含含糊糊地说话：“后面……后面也要……”  
那点液体顺着金属流进去时他叫得腻而动情，过一会儿就再顾不上，两条结实的长腿绞在一起，躺在浴缸底部挣扎，后边溢出粉红的液体，是催情的药物混着淫水。跳蛋震得铃铛一声声响，他伸手去捂，在你面前喘了一会儿，趴在浴缸边上伸出手解你的拉链，隔着内裤舔你，唇舌柔软，全不像看起来那样凌厉薄情。到想要了喘知道讨好，是把你当个工具吗……  
他把你舔硬就往后躲了躲，仰着脸看你，一副无害的姿态，像个初经人事的高中生，他这张脸天生适合演的小白花，可你知道刚才灌进他身体里那瓶液体究竟是什么——他现在体内该是又烫又痒，急着要什么大家伙进去操一操他，大概无论多粗暴都感觉不到疼，只是个流着水的肉洞。瓶子上的说明是要稀释，他当然知道，可是一点阻拦的意思都没有，甚至舔了一点含进嘴里，恐怕现在顶上这张嘴也急切渴望含些什么。  
“想要哪儿先挨操？”你捏着他的下巴问。他对你笑，一副成竹在胸的模样，扫了一眼你身下又继续盯着你，知道你忍不了多久。猫需要训，可是你总不忍心，他要什么你都给他，比如此刻半跪起来缠着你的脖子索求一个吻。你和他唇齿交缠，尝到稀释过的甜味，遥远的一点，像是山那头的烟。他出了很多汗，滑溜溜像一条鱼，因为得不到释放的情欲在你怀里扭动，时时惦记着阴茎上那个跳蛋，想解又怕你不开心。你开了莲蓬头在他身上冲过一遍，他把下身送上去，要水流去冲他难以解渴的地方。“躺下，”你说，“把小逼露出来。”他哪里有，可是被情潮激得来不及反驳，急着翻了个身，两条腿搭上浴缸沿，只靠膝盖和肩背支持，把下身挺得很高，迎向细小的水流。他下身剃得很干净，知道你喜欢，甚至是某次在你面前时展示似的剃了第一次，比起清理更像一场漫长的自慰，那样笑着一圈圈打上泡沫，已然半硬却不碰自己，故意地从旁边一次次掠过，按揉着，故意压着会阴，底下藏着腺体的地方，按上就要抖，刀片危险地打颤，即使是安全刀头，也让你看得有些紧张。他自己把身下弄得干干净净，手背有意无意擦着阴茎划，钢管舞女抚摸金属的暗示未免太过隐晦，他用类似的手势抚摸自己，眼睛却直勾勾盯着你，甚至有种他在抚摸你的错觉。到最后一点时他偏要说自己够不到，背过身去高高撅着屁股在你面前晃，姿势像个发情的动物，手却要勾着你晃一晃，把剃刀悄悄递到你手心里。  
那次你拿着剃刀盯了他一会儿，按着他从后面进去，他从来没说过，但你知道他喜欢这样的姿势，进得深而狠，不是很累，看不见背后的人——重点该是最后一条。不用注意身后操他的到底是谁，只要沉浸在快感里，不用顾及后边的人，高潮时不要叫错名字就好，这是受人喜欢的美人才有的特权。做完他还要抱怨，没剃干净呀，躺在你旁边敞着腿自己弄，手臂随着动作在你身上蹭，沾着从小穴流出来的白浊精液把穴口周围剩的一点也刮净。  
现在他喘着尽力抬高腰臀，让水流冲进他渴了很久又被媚药泡透的小穴，阀门已经开到最大，每股水流都像支小水枪，有些麻痒，但对吃惯了你尺寸惊人的东西的小嘴来说远远不够。他有点焦躁，被折磨得脸颊通红，伸手拽你的皮带扣，连打开锁扣都不知道，只顾着用力。你解了衣服，紫红的大家伙跳出来的时候他有点手足无措，湿淋淋地从浴缸里爬出来抱着你索吻，下身贴着你小腹蹭，抬起小腿勾着你。  
你几乎是把他架到洗手台前，让他扶着大理石面。肛塞被拔出来的时候他抖得站不住，进去时要你扶着。被巨物填满的感觉实在太好，他一瞬间眼前发白，被泡熟了的肠肉格外热情，吸着你不放，抽插间都绞得很紧，滚烫又湿润，出水出得像一场大雨。“看镜子。”你从背后抬起他下颌，“你的屁眼可真对得起这张漂亮脸蛋，你比女人还会吸。”  
他真的去看镜子，很用力地盯着，但是什么都看不明白，伸出手轻轻触摸着镜子里的你。他在笑，虽然被操得眼神都散了，咿咿唔唔不知道在叫什么，但是在镜子里看见你的脸还会笑，近似本能的快乐，水珠一连串地滴下来，落在精心擦过的台面上，再被他的手碾开。药物让他敏感得过分，你顶了一小会儿他就抽搐着迎来一次干性高潮，却射不出来，前面只是发涨。这样的高潮他经历了几次，怕是他自己都数不清楚，你只知道开始他到高潮时还会一阵阵地绞紧你，后穴猛地收缩，后来两次之间已经没了明显界限，整个人湿得像从水里捞出来。你对着镜子玩他的乳头，两个胀鼓鼓的小点，本来是嫩粉色，因为情动变得红肿，比起男性胸口无意义的两点更像少女刚刚开始发育的乳珠。“你真是个美国甜心。”你感叹。  
“我是英国人。”他表露出一些不满，用那双绿眼睛瞪你。  
“可是你真的很像百老汇里那些美国傻妞，”你的手指穿过他的头发，“头发很亮，有时候还要戴着金色波浪假发，”滑过两团练得过分饱满的乳肉，“穿白色连衣裙，露着半个奶子，跳起舞来在胸口甩得像铅球运动员，”从小腹划过去，沿着肌肉线条探到腹股沟，抓着他涨得通红的阴茎晃了晃，摇出一点铃声，又在腿根掐了一记，“底下穿白色三角裤，裙子那么短，还要冲着观众踢腿，生怕别人不知道你下边长什么样，那些观众连你屁股上有几颗痣都一清二楚。”这倒不完全是床上的荤话，你确实有点在意他在镜头前裸露自己，给片场的人、银幕前的人，那些面模糊的观者……他第二天有工作时你反倒折腾他更厉害，让他带着满身斑驳去片场，越隐秘的地方痕迹越多，你从这里得到一点奇怪的平衡，好像这样就把他在镜头前的工作变为展示你的私有物，看啊这个人昨天被我那样激烈地上过。  
他的眼睛像是被施了咒，在镜子里一直跟着你的手，看你修剪整齐的指甲在他的身体上划。这完全是下意识的反应，他已经被操得发晕，漂亮脑袋被搅得像个匀质的蛋挞心，看着这副淫靡景象像是看另一个人。“我想射……”他求你，嗓子已经哑了，像那个浸了太多淫水的小铃铛，发不出什么像样声响。“前面……前面想……”  
“用哪儿？”你又问，甚至从他身体里退出去。他一张脸涨得通红，索性转过来张着腿坐到台子上，自己抱着膝盖，“鸡巴想，想射，把尿道棒拿出来……”  
你扶着他的阴茎缓缓转着那根细棒时，他叫得像下一秒就要昏过去，可到完全抽出来也没射，自己委屈着揉了一会儿前面，也没什么作用，反倒把自己揉疼了。“你进来啊……”他看了你一眼，看你没有要动的意思，马上知道你想要听什么，“要老公进来用鸡巴操小洞，小洞还没吃饱——”  
你重新按着他顶进去，努力忽略他没忍住的一点笑意。几乎是你刚进去他就射出来，断断续续，喘得很艰难，到你射出来时他还没太射干净，缠着你叫你帮忙，用手，用他那一柜子玩具。  
猫总是不太老实，爱玩，会自己藏起很多玩具，发情了会很闹，缠人时又像块牛皮糖——但是有什么办法呢，毕竟猫就是猫。


End file.
